Arms Wide Open
by Melody Rasnake
Summary: A song fic about Duo and Hilde Part two of the getting together


Chapter 2

Hilde looked around her trying to figure out where she was. She had been walking around aimlessly for the past 3 hours and had no clue as to where she had been or where she was going. She was standing in the middle of a bridge that was over a river. Slowly she walked over to the side and climbed on to the railing.

She had been sitting there for quit sometime when she thought she heard someone call her name. She turned around a little to fast and screamed as she felt herself start to fall, when a pair of strong hands grabbed her arm.

"It's ok Hilde, I've got you." Hilde looked up to see who had a hold of her. To her surprise it was nun other than Heero Yuy. "You're going to be ok, I promise I won't let you fall."

A short time later, she was sitting on the bridge once again, wrapped in Heero's arms with Relena standing over them with a worried look on her face. Hilde was shaking from head to toe. Heero was rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. Hilde pulled herself to gather and Heero helped her to her feet.

"You going to be ok?" he ask her still unsure about letting her go.

"Yea, I'm fine." As if to prove her point she started to walk and promptly passed out.

Hilde awoke sometime later in a big bed room. She tried to remember where she was. Slowly she looked around her. The room she was in looked very rich so she guessed that she was at Relena's house in one of the guest rooms.

"Good Morning Miss Schbeiker, how are you feeling?" ask the maid that had just entered to room. The maid opened the curtains and walked over to stand next to the bed.

"I fine thank and please call me Hilde."

"Yes Miss. Hilde, my name is Carol. Miss. Relena asks me to look after you until she returns from her meeting. Would you like your breakfast in bed or out on the balcony?"

"How about on the balcony."

Hilde's food had long since gotten cold by the time Relena joined her.

"Hilde what's wrong and I don't want to hear any of this 'I'm fine' bullshit either." Relena said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Relena, I'm…I'm pregnant." Hilde blurted out. She couldn't help but smile a little as she watch her very prim and well mannered friend spit tea out of her nose and mouth all over Hilde's cold food. Hilde couldn't help but laugh a little and soon Relena could do anything but join her.

Duo had rushed to earth as soon as he heard about Hilde near death experience on the bridge. Heero was waiting is friend when Duo pull up in front of the Yuy's.

"How is she?" Duo asks when Heero opened the door. "She's fine, I told you that when I called you last night" Heero replied in his normal monotone voice with a smirk on her face. For some reason he thought it was rather fun to see the God of Death so worried. "Relena is with her right now."

Heero walked with Duo to the guest room that Hilde was staying in. They knocked on the door but resaved no reply. So the two young men slipped in to room and walked over to the balcony doors with out a sound.

"Do you know who the father of the baby is?" they heard Relena ask

"Yea I do" Hilde replied unaware of the two young men standing in to doorway behind the two young women.

"Well…?" Relena prompted her friend.

"The father is…" she hesitated a couple of minutes before she continued, "the father is…Duo!" this caused Duo to look at Heero in confusion.

"Does he know that you are pregnant?" Relena asked taking another drink of her tea. Duo in turned looked as if he had just been punched in the gut.

"No" Hilde whimpered as she pull her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Are you going to tell him?" Relena asks her friend gently.

"No, I have decide not to have the baby." Hilde said as she started to cry softly. Duo made the move to go to her when Heero stopped him.

"But, Hilde, why?" Relena asks as she wrapped her arms around she sobbing friend.

"Because one, I'm not married, two, how would I feed it, three, nether duo or I either one are ready to be parents, and four…" she sobbed in to Relena shoulder "why… why would Duo…want my…baby?" she choked out before she broke down in to hysterical sobs.

"shh, its ok" Relena whispered just as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up in shock to see Heero and…Duo standing in the doorway. "Hilde, I'm going to go get you some tissue, ok?"

Hilde nodded and set up. Relena quickly got to her feet and walked in to the house. As she past Duo she gave him a small hug.

"Good luck" she whispered as she handed him a box of tissues.

After Relena and Heero left the room, Duo just stood there and watching as Hilde cried. Finally he looked down at the box he had been handed. Taking a deep breath and held out the box.

"Thanks, Relena" Hilde said as she took the box not looking up at 'Relena', "Relena promise me, you wont say anything, to anyone especially not…" she glanced up at the person standing beside her, "DUO" she screamed as she jumped up from her seat and away from him.

"Hilde…" he whispered, "why do you think that I wouldn't want this baby?" he asks taking a step in her direction but stopped when he noted that she had backed away from him.

"Because you only think of me as stupid fool." She whispered so softly that he had to strain to hear her.

Duo just stood there at a loss for what to do next. He then got an idea when he a picture of Heero and Relena's wedding.

Hilde's head shot up when she heard a soft voice start to sing. She looked at Duo in surprise.

Well I just heard the news to day

It seems my life is gonna to change

I close my eye, begin to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I need to be

I'll take a breath, take her by my side

We stand in aw, we've created life

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope he's not like me

I hope he understands

That he can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And he can greet the world

With arms wide open

Duo looked at Hilde one last time before he turned away from her. Hilde watched in shock as Duo shoulders heaved up and down. Was he crying, she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder? Duo spun around and wrapped his arms around Hilde's waist.

"Hilde Elizabeth Schbeiker, if you don't marry me and keep our baby I'm going to get in to DeathSyc, fly out in to space and self distracted." He said in a husky voice. Hilde looked in to his eyes, and was surprised at the mixture of emotions she saw. She saw hope, joy, and was that fear, but most of all she saw love, true love. It made her speechless.

"Please Hilde, don't make me kill myself, It mite hurt." Hilde smiled up at him

"I would love to marry you."

A month had past since then, and now Hilde stood in front of a full length mirror and watched as Kathy put little white flowers in her hair. Relena was zipping up Dorothy's pale yellow sundress. Hilde looked down at her matching white dress and smile has she rested her hand on her stomach that was just starting to show.

"You look so beautiful" Sally said with a smile as she stranded her pale green dress.

"It's time ladies" Noin said as she slipped in to the room.

Dorothy was standing next to Kathy and Noin. She smile wishfully as a tear rolled down her face as she watched Duo and Hilde kiss. A handkerchief appeared in front of her.

"Here, if you don't watch it people will find out that you really do have a heart." Quatre whispered in her ear. Dorothy turned and looked at him.

"Do you really think now is the time to be making fun of me?" she ask giving him a pointed look.

"I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. I was just trying to make you smile."

"Well your not helping." She snapped a little harsher than she intended.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he turned and walked away. Dorothy looked down upset with herself for snapping at him.

"Wait Quatre, you forgot your handkerchief." She called looking in the direction Quatre had gone, but he was no where in sight.

Trowa watched the couple from across the room. He shook his head a little.

"It's strange." Kathy said as she, Relena, Zechs, Heero, Noin, Wufei and Sally waked up beside him.

"hm" Wufei looked over at Kathy confused.

"Quatre and Dorothy" Relena said pointing in their direction.

"What about they?" Heero ask his wife with raised eye brow.

"Are all guys so…" Noin paused trying to think of a word

"Stupid" Sally inputted getting a glare from Wufei.

"Hey I know what you're talking about" Zechs whined

"What do you think we should do about it?" Noin ask ignoring Zechs

"I've got a plan come on" Relena said as the girls walked off leaving the guys staring after them.

"So what were they talking about?" Heero ask looking over at Zechs

"Not a clue." Zechs shrugged.

"Same here but I have a feeling we're going to find out real soon." Trowa said as he turned around.

"God save us." Wufei said as he left with the others to go decorate Duo's car.

Fin


End file.
